1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to novel moldable/extrudable thermotropic aromatic copolyesteramides and to the preparation thereof from at least one substituted hydroquinone (or an ester/amide-forming derivative thereof), from a mixture of aromatic dicarboxylic acids (or ester/amide-forming derivatives thereof) and from at least one aromatic carboxylic amino acid (or ester/amide-forming derivative thereof).
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Thermotropic polyesters prepared from one or more diphenols and one or more aromatic and/or cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic acids are known to this art. Polyesters of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,013. Among the polyesters described therein, those produced from a substituted hydroquinone (or ester-forming derivative thereof), terephthalic acid (or ester-forming derivative thereof) and from 1,2-bis(paracarboxyphenoxy)ethane (or ester-forming derivative thereof) are particularly valuable polymers.